


Dinner Dates

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: Eddie and Wade try to prepare a dinner for Peter, after the death of Gwen Stacey and he's disappeared for weeks. Wade has a plan and Eddie just wants his boys back under one roof.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in parenthesizes is Venom talking.
> 
> Also, Gwen was his best friend, not girlfriend in this story.

"Wade, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I really really think we just need to let him come to us." Eddie fiddled his fingers together and bit his lip. Wade took a step closer to him and gently pulled his lip from between the blond man's teeth.

(Eddie, we need to get our Peter back. Let him go and get him back for us. Let us be happy again. I know you are not happy, Eddie.)

"If we do that, we will never see him again, blondie. I want to believe he'll come to us, I do, but he will sit and sit and sit until he withers away. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let that sweet little ass just sneak away, now, Ed." Smirking, Wade pulled his mask over his face and before he was about to jump, he felt an arm grab him. 

“Please, be careful, Red. I, uh.. I can’t really lose you either. Not after V and now Pete...” Pulling himself back in, he kisses Eddie on the cheek and pets Venom on the head. 

“Eds, you know I will always come back. May not be in one piece all the time, buuuut…”

“Shut up, you doof.” Eddie smiles slightly and kicks his foot, looking down at the floor. Wade smirks again and jumps out of the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to the seemingly empty apartment, Wade pulled off his mask and crept in. 

“Petey? Are you here, lover boy? I got chimichangas? The writer of this story really wants me to find you and take you home for some sweet, sweet post-angst sexual activities?” Met with dead silence, Wade frowned and kept slowly walking around. Pushing in the bathroom door and seeing it was messy with clothes everywhere and a broken in half sink. Taking a deep breath, he pushes in the bedroom door and his eyes widen. 

“Wade, please, please, go home. I’m sorry, tell Eddie and V I’m sorry too, but you can’t be here, you just, you can’t see me like this.” A head full of brown fluffy hair pops up from the corner of the room. 

“Petey, I’m not just going to leave you here. You know that and so do I. If you want, I can get Eddie over here-” Wade slowly gets onto his knees to get to Peter’s level.

“No! No, do not do that, no. It’s bad enough you saw me like this, not him too.” A small sniffle. 

“Peter, you know we love you, V included. It doesn’t matter how you look, you see my ugly mug. If you guys can have an avocado looking ass motherfucker, we can handle a little sadness, Pete. What you dealt with is so hard, on so many levels, you saw how I dealt with losing Ness. Don’t be like me, Pete. Family is not the f-word. Let us help you, please. We’re worried and we miss you so, so much.”  
After a not so brief silence, Peter popped his head up and tries to stand up.

“Please don’t call yourself ugly, Wade. You’re not.” Wade smiles slightly and wraps his arm around Peter’s waist. 

“We missed ya, sweetcheeks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at Eddie’s apartment building, Peter bit his lip. 

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore, Wade?..”

“We gotta go up there, spideyboy. You’ll never know if you don’t see him.”

Nodding, they entered the building and made the slow trip up the elevator, Peter’s anxiety building by the second. Wade gripped his waist tighter to ground him and guide him to the door. Before they could even knock, the door swung open. 

“Peter!” Eddie flung his arms around Peter and gripped tightly. Venom’s head rubbed against the back of Peter’s and made purring noises. Wade smiled and hugged the three, pushing them into the apartment. 

“You can’t do that to me, Peter, please never do that to me again. I was so scared, I missed you.” Eddie whispered in Peter’s ear.

“I won’t, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I should have come sooner, I missed you guys too.” Peter gripped tighter and buried his face in Eddie’s neck.

(I missed you too, Peter. Eddie missed you a lot and in some ways more than others, such as-)

“Okay, that’s enough, V, please!” Eddie blushed and Peter giggled. For the first time in weeks since Gwen’s death, this is most whole he’s felt in a while. 

“As much as I would love, and trust me I would love to, to further indulge Eddie’s desires, lover boys, we need to get Peter cleaned up and fed.” Wade smiled and pulled on a hoodie, taking off the mask. Peter smiled softly and went into the bathroom, leaving Wade, Eddie, and Venom together. 

“Do you think he’ll ever be the same, Red?”

“Maybe not, tenderthighs, but I can tell you that we’ll be here for him in whichever way he needs us to be. Right now, we gotta make our cute spidery ass boyfriend some food.” Wade gripped Eddie’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen. 

(We can make Peter some tator tots and chocolate. They always make me feel better, perhaps they will make Peter feel better?)

A little black slimy head appeared in between the two men and purred his head against Eddie and Wade. Eddie smiled and rubbed his fingers underneath Venom’s chin. Wade rubbed the top of his head and louder purring came from Venom. 

“You’re a sweetheart, love. So are you, Red. Let’s make those for him and some mac n cheese. It’s small enough that it’ll fill him enough without making him feel sick. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks…”

“He’s gonna be okay, Eddie. We’re here for him now.”

Right on cue, Peter walks in with his glasses, a hoodie, and boxers on. He smiles shyly and sits on the counter beside the three in the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry. About everything, guys, I-”

“No need, Spidey. You’re here now.” Eddie walked over and put his forehead against Peter’s. Reaching out, Peter grabbed Wade’s hand too. With the other hand, he pet V’s head, kissing them all on their cheeks, he basked in their company before the pot on the stove boiled over and a burnt smell filled the air, and Wade rushed over.

“Holy fuckknuckles!”

Peter laughed and Eddie shook his head, holding in a laugh. Wade strained the noodles and finished the pasta and served his boys the salvaged food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You cannot base your hypothesis over that, Wade!” Peter smiled wide but dropped his jaw. 

“I can and I just did, Peteykins. Ryan Reynolds ass is JUST that great!” Eddie shook his head and fed Venom tator tots, smiling at his boys. 

Peter laughed and put his head on Wade’s shoulder, prompting Wade to brush his fingers through Peter’s hair. He kissed Peter’s head and held him, not letting go. Eddie sensed the slight change in Wade’s demeanor and sat closer to the pair. Venom spread himself over the three as a blanket and pulled them closer. Eddie wrapped his arms around them both and carried them to bed. Laying them down, he laid in the middle and pulled the boys closer to his sides. 

(This is the life We wanted, isn’t it, Eddie?)

“Yeah, sweetheart, it is. It really is.” Eddie smiled and drifted off to sleep, Peter and Wade already asleep.


End file.
